


The First Mistress

by Darkwolves602



Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind every great Overlord there is a great Mistress, or in this case three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Mistress

A powerful dark force pulled her through what felt to be some form of unholy dark abyss. She felt as though every strand of her being was being torn asunder and fractured, only to be reassembled flawlessly once she struck the other end. The young woman was suddenly consumed by a blinding flash of light, forcing her to squint through the piercing sting. Her vision began to clear of its own accord, but behind it laid a far darker undertone. From what she could decipher she was standing in the heart of some form of demonic temple, the black ash crusted walls rising high all around her to meet in the centre of a pulsating ball of bright blue energy contained within a claw hanging precariously above her. The land beyond the fractured pillars was a barren, magma scorched wasteland far from the frozen wasteland she had left mere moments ago.

“Aaah” a voice carried over the hiss of the steam and fire around them.

She snapped around to face the source of the voice, confronted by a stunted creature draped in a dark cloak. “You must be Mistress Kelda” The creature hissed past curled lips.

Kelda was not quite sure precisely how she was supposed to respond in this situation. “Yes?” she posed it more as a question than a response.

“Ah” the hunchbacked dwarf appeared satisfied with the response. The creature spread his arms in a dramatic pose. “Welcome to the Netherworld”

 

*********************************

The stalactites hovering precariously above the temple suddenly began to course and pulse with demonic energy. Kelda stumbled backwards in surprise, the small demonic creatures around her ringed the pit, their eyes in awe, some mumbling ‘The Master’. The dark black claws suddenly opened like a flower in bloom. From its heart emerged a figure draped in steely grey armour, descending like a dark angel from  above, his chest covered in flaming crimson garb and his grasping a powerful sword. The masters’ metal boots touched the cracked stonework silently. The Overlord who had greeted her in Nordberg stepped forward to be greeted by the creature that had welcomed her here to this hell scorned wasteland. “You now have a dark tower truly worthy of you master”

“So this is your place huh?” The Overlord and his Head Minion turned to face her, watching as she stepped down the broken steps towards them.

“It certainly beats Nordberg. It’s warm for a start” Kelda turned to face the hunchbacked creature beside her. “I’m not sure about this thing though. What is it, some kind of walnut with ears?”

Lead Minion Gnarl shook away her wandering hand. “Perhaps you and your mistress should visit the private quarters sire?”

“Great. I’m goanna see where my fur rugs and hunting sovineours will go” Kelda’s mood quickly lightened at the prospect of lavishing in the plush, pleasant surroundings of the quarters of the divine master of all evil.

However the sight which greeted her was not what she had expected, at the top of the spiral staircase laid an abandoned cave which had been left to its own devices for what seemed like an eternity. The few scaffoldings and planks which lay strewn across the room seemed to be creaking under their own weight alone. “Well, this certainly will not do”

 

*********************************

Several weeks had passed since Kelda had first entered the Netherworld and become First Mistress to the Overlord of all evil. So now she remained here, cut off from the surface in his Dark Citadel guarded by hordes of minions, her only purpose was to be ready at her Masters beck and call as soon as he returned from destroying any on the surface who dared to oppose his dark domain. And she could not have been happier.

Kelda had requested some assistance from the Overlord in renovating the Towers Private Quarters, in response he gifted her with ample gold and minions to assist her in any way she desired. The creatures’ ability to move and think at the same time made them adequate for the task at hand. Every few days the Overlord would return from his campaign of spreading evil, weighted down by bags of gold and dozens of spare minions in tow he was willing to commit to her projects. Her life could not have been better.

Kelda was the exclusive interest of her childhood crush, eagerly tending to his every need when he finally returned to her. Kelda enjoyed being lavished with gold and minions whilst having her free roam over the private quarters.

The Overlord even allowed Kelda to hunt some of the minions for sport in the lower levels of the tower, saying it was good training which would separate the weak from the strong. The minions however were beginning to become aware of her sport and had started moving in packs, leaving Kelda to hunt the few remaining weak and overconfident. For now her life seemed to be filled with nought but absolute bliss.

 

*********************************

“So this is your place huh?” a female voice pierced the film of silence interrupted only by the harsh crackle of the molten magma beyond the walls of the Dark Citadel. “It’s a little dark, no natural light. But I think I can work with this” Juno, temptress of the Empire, spoke with an intrigued voice. Her gaze suddenly turned towards the throne at the top of the stairs, Kelda draped across the large arm. “Oh, I see you’ve already arranged some peasant slave as my lady in waiting. She’s a bit scruffy”

Juno stepped up the stairs to face her counterpart directly. “The only thing I’m waiting for, Empire, is for you to step a foot out of line so I can hang your carcass up on the wall with the other pretty, vacant things” Kelda’s eyes burned with fiery determination, eager to make good on her words. Her piece said she stepped away towards the towers Private Quarters.

Gnarls voice resonated behind her. “Now, Mistress Juno has some interesting information for you”

Despite the sudden arrival of a new player in their game Kelda ensured that she remained top dog of their pack. The Overlord occasionally requested Juno, sometimes Kelda, even both of them together. But Kelda still maintained her standing as First Mistress and she was prepared to fight any who dared to contend her for that position.

 

*********************************

“I think we have a situation to discuss” Dark Fay, former Queen of the Elves now touched by the essence of the Dark Overlord, stepped out from beneath the cool glow of the portal. “You appear to have a couple of unfortunate hangers on, Dark One”

Fay approached the Overlord, passing a glance over Juno. “A refugee from the empire with more in front than up top”

“Ridiculous, my hair is lovely” Juno glared. “And I don’t wear black out of season” she grumbled beneath her breath.

Fay turned her vicious tongue towards Kelda looming on the overhanging balcony. “And some kind of Nordbergian Snow Rat, I didn’t know you did charity work”

“Hmm, I’d like to see you try to wrestle down and skin a rabid seal mother” Kelda mused.

Fay ignored the comment. “I guess it’s too much to ask you to kill them right now, so I’ll just settle for being First Mistress. I’m sure you don’t need it, but as an incentive I can make sure that Salamanders are available to you in your final battle against the Empire”

Kelda emerged from the shadows behind the Overlord. “I was going to cut you a break because you’re new around here, fairy. But if you want to play rough I can offer you the services of the wolves in the final battle if you make me First Mistress”

Juno stepped down the twisting stairs, entering the building fray between the Overlords mistresses. “Wait a minute! I learned a few tricks in Everlight. If you make me First Mistress I can make sure those little green spidery things available for you instead... and I am after all me”

The actors had assembled; the final act was drawing near. The question on everyone’s mind was to whom the final tragedy would befall.

 

*********************************

“You!” the word was spat past fiery lips, rousing Kelda from sharpening her hunting blade. Kelda refused to acknowledge the former Queen of the Elves standing across the private quarters from her. “Nordbergian”

It was a very brave act for someone to speak to Kelda in that manner, especially when she was holding a freshly sharpened blade in her hand and was eager to test its deadly sting. A stupid act however was for that same person to step across the safety of the distance to within arm’s length of Kelda’s blade. The Dark creature loomed over Kelda, bathing her in unnaturally dark shadows.

“This will not last forever you know” Fay spoke.

“What?” Kelda said bluntly, hoping to end the conversation before it developed.

“You, being the Overlords First Mistress, it will never last” Fay spoke in a casual tone, but Kelda could sense the poisonous underlay beneath it.

Kelda eventually faltered. She pierced the blade of her hunting knife into the thick wooden table before her. Kelda finally looked up to face her visitor. “And why do you think that, corrupted one?”

Fay chuckled evilly “Because now I am here” Kelda refused to rise to the bait. “Listen” Dark Fay slid her feminine form down onto the table, her curvaceous body draped in her raven black dress. Given her experience with Borious Kelda had developed the assumption that any people in any seat of power, aside from the Overlord, would quickly allow the lavish luxuries of life waste their bodies away into a blob of useless blubber. But Fay on the other hand seemed to treat her body as a sacred shrine, and lavish it accordingly. “You may have been First Mistress originally, but that was solely because the Overlord had no one else to choose from. That Empire tart Juno lacks the ambition or even the mental capacity to attempt to challenge you and so the Dark Lord once again had to settle for you. But now I have arrived, and I am afraid that I am not content to be second best”

“Someone sure seems full of themselves” Kelda smirked at the prospect.

Fay quickly feigned hurt with a wave of her hand. “I came here to help you” Fay sighed, beginning to rise to her feet. “But I guess if you do not desire my help I could always ask Ju-” Kelda’s hand wrapped around Fays thin wrist, freezing her in place.

Kelda was intrigued enough to abide the womans tainted pressure a short while longer. “Why would you wish to help me?”

“Because there can only be one First Mistress to serve the Overlord” Fay leant back down on the table. “And rather than fight and scrape against the both of you I thought it best to ‘remove’ some of the competition to my rightful place”

“And how do you plan to ‘remove’ the competition?” Kelda’s speech was laced thick with poison.

Fay feigned shock. “I am scorned. I may be evil but I would never turn a weapon on another living thing, I have minions for that”

“So if you don’t plan to kill her, exactly what are you thinking?” Kelda asked.

“A truce” Fay almost seemed sincere in her words. “We work together to ensure only we have a chance at becoming the Overlords First Mistress”

“But you will still stab me in the back the second Juno no longer has a chance at being First Mistress?” But Kelda could see through her deceit.

“Of course” Fay’s voice was eerily sweet. Fay reached up and passed an elegant, long finger across Kelda’s forehead. “But for once, use your primitively thick skull for something other than cracking nuts or killing seal babies”

Kelda had to admit the idea was intriguing. “Ok. We shall work together, for now”

“Very well” Fay leant forward across the table separating them, taking Kelda’s chin in her long fingers. “Shall we seal it, with a kiss?”

Fay leant in closer, their lips almost grazing. But Kelda brought her finger up to her lips, halting Fay’s advance. “And how do I know your lips are not laced with deadly poison?”

Fay smiled at Kelda’s first display of intelligence. “You don’t” Their lips touched.


End file.
